Trick Or Treat
by PlayTheGame
Summary: Paul Levesque has been pining over his good friend Stephanie McMahon but doesn't want to ruin their friendship. Can a playful nudge in the right direction from good friend John Cena be enough to start something between the two? Halloween fluff. HHH/Steph
1. Chapter 1

**A/N** - Well this is a little something that came to me the other day. It's in the spirit of Halloween and just a little two parter. The next half will be posted tomorrow. Enjoy...

* * *

"So, what the hell are you dressing up as for Halloween man because I'm totally stumped?"

Eighteen year old Paul Levesque looked up from his book and smiled at his best friend John Cena. They had been partners in crime since they could walk and were pretty popular guys in their High School. John played football and wanted to go pro if he could make it. That had been his most important factor when deciding for College. Paul on the other hand played for the baseball team although his heart wasn't in it. He loved to draw and wanted to be a graphic designer. That had been the most important factor for him. With such different paths the two boys had been led to very different Colleges. Paul was applying for schools on the East Coast while John was applying to the top football Colleges. Despite that, both vowed to remain friends.

"I don't know, John. I haven't really thought it about to be honest," Paul answered, watching as his friend sat down in the seat in front of him. And he was being honest. Lately there was only one thing he could think about but he wouldn't dare tell anybody, especially not his buddy who seemed to know already but he'd never admit it.

"You haven't thought about it? Come on man! We usually have the best costumes. Last year we were Kickass and Avatar and the year before we were Dick and . We have a reputation to live up to here!"

Paul was just about to reply he saw her walk into the cafeteria. His eyes followed her as she walked with her friends to sit at the table right in front of them. She laughed at something somebody said and her beautiful smile almost made his heart stop. Stephanie McMahon, the girl that was driving him crazy.

John looked at his friend in confusion before he realized that he wasn't even paying him any attention. He followed his gaze until it fell upon Stephanie McMahon and her friends at the table beside them and couldn't help but roll his eyes. He knew that his buddy had a thing for her no matter how many times he denied it. He looked like a God damn lovesick puppy right now. He promptly reached over and slapped the back of his head.

"Ow! What the hell was that for?" Paul asked as he rubbed his head.

John rolled his eyes again and pulled his chair closer. "Why don't you just go talk to her?"

"Who?"

"_Who_?" John scoffed. "You know who! Stephanie!" he whispered incredulously.

Paul shook his head and tried to look as disinterested as possible. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh come off it! I always thought you had a thing for her man but now I _know_ you do. You haven't taken your eyes off her since the second she walked through the door."

"Will you keep your voice down! Jesus!"

"Look," John sighed. "Why don't you just go talk to her? You guys have been friends since your freshman year. We used to hang out with Shane before he graduated. Your parents know her parents for God sakes! I don't understand why you won't just ask her out."

"Because!" Paul cried in exasperation. He wanted to. He had been trying to work up the courage to ask her on a date or anything for the past year when this whole attraction began. Until then she had just been a friend. But somehow those feelings had developed on his side to the point where he realised that he wanted to be more than just friends. But he didn't want to screw up what they already had, that's why he never asked. "Don't you think I want to? I just..."

"What! Man, you have never had problems with girls before. What the hell makes her so different?"

Paul lowered his head and stared at the table before slowly lifting it to look his friend in the eye. "She's...special. I don't want to lose her as a friend so..."

"So you're too afraid to ask her to be more?" At his friend's nod John continued. "Then grow a damn sack and just ask her! Would you rather stay like this for the rest of the year and your life and never know or would you rather bite the bullet and find out. It may come as a shock to you but she just might like you back, man."

"It's not that easy."

"Yes! Yes it is! Just look at me and Trish. You know how tripped up I was over her until I just asked her out and now look at us, we've been together almost a year now," John tried to reason. He had no idea that his buddy had it this bad. Out of nowhere a plan started to form in his head. "Hey wait!"

Paul looked at him in confusion and caution. He saw the light bulb go off in John's head which usually spelled trouble. "What?"

"I have the perfect plan for you..."

"No! Whatever it is the answer is no," Paul said firmly as he got to his feet and started clearing his tray.

"What! You haven't even heard me yet!" John cried as he too leapt to his feet and began doing the same.

Paul walked to the trash can and emptied his tray inside. "I don't need to hear you to know that whatever you're thinking of is either stupid or dangerous so no." He was so preoccupied with trying to make John realise that he wasn't going to hear him out that when he turned around he crashed right into one Stephanie McMahon. "Shit!" he yelped as he automatically reached out to grab her and stop her from falling on her ass in the process. His arms gripped hers as they just stood there for a few seconds before he realised who he was holding and quickly let go. "Steph! Oh crap, I'm so sorry. I didn't see you, I..."

"Hey, it's OK. I wasn't looking where I was going either," she smiled, finding his stuttering extremely cute. At one time she thought that there was a chance they could have got together but he obviously wasn't interested because he never made a move. They had been good friends for a few years and if there was one thing she knew about Paul, when it came to girls he didn't wait about.

"Still, I didn't mean to knock you over like that..."

"Really, Paul, it's fine." She rubbed his forearm and held his gaze for a second before finally seeing John in the background. "Oh hey John! I didn't see you there."

John stepped forward and slapped his friend on the back. "That's because you were too busy almost getting knocked on your ass by this guy!" Paul shot him a death glare and he chuckled. There was definitely some chemistry between the two of them, that much was obvious. And if he wasn't mistaken, he was pretty damn sure that Miss McMahon was rather taken with his friend. All the pieces of the puzzle were set. All he had to do was put them together. "So Steph, what are you dressing up as for Halloween. We were just discussing it there and we have no idea what to be."

"Really? You two don't have your costumes picked out already? But the Halloween Dance is next week!" she asked incredulously. Paul and John always came up with the best costumes. The year they dressed up as two huge penises never failed to crack her up. Dick and . The second they walked into the party there was a momentary silence of shock and surprise before everybody burst out laughing. That was the year they went to a private house party instead of the school sanctioned dance. She didn't think their teachers would have appreciated costumes like that on their campus.

"Yeah, well, we've just had other things on our mind. Right Paul?"

Paul tried his best not to glare again as he nodded his head and managed a small smile. "Right."

"So anyways, what are you being, Steph?"

Stephanie almost bowed her head in embarrassment. Like her friends, she too had left it to the last minute and the only things left for a decent price were either extremely slutty or a Roman Queen. She was forced to go with the latter. "Well I kind of left it a bit late too so the only thing left was to be a Roman Queen so..."

"A Roman Queen, huh? That's not bad. I'm sure it will look great on you," John said distractedly. A plan was already forming in his head.

"Yeah well, if you guys need costumes I suggest you go soon because they are running of stuff and fast."

Paul nodded his head and smiled. He'd be damned if she wasn't beautiful with that slight blush staining her cheeks. "Thanks Steph. Maybe we'll go look after class today to sort something out."

"STEPHANIE!"

Her friend's loud call interrupted their little conversation and she grimaced. "That's my cue. I'll see you in French later John. Paul, I guess I'll see you tomorrow in Economics. Bye guys!" She quickly dumped her bottle into the trash can and gave them a small wave before she turned and went to join her waiting friends.

Paul's eyes followed her out the door. When she was out of sight he promptly punched his friend on the arm. "What the hell was that? I should kick your ass for being such a damn smartass!"

"Hey, easy now! Hate me now but you're about to love me in a second when I tell you my plan."

Paul shook his head and grabbed his bag. "Ugh! I already told you, I don't want to hear your stupid plan."

"Actually, I think that you do, especially considering that it has a hundred percent chance of you hooking up with Stephanie included in it." John smiled when his friend faltered. He ignored the sceptical glare thrown his way. Paul didn't tell him not to speak so he happily took that as an invitation to spill. He threw his arm over his buddy's shoulder as they began to walk. "So here's the deal. We need to go to the costume store and..."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**- So yeah, it came a little later than expected but it's here now lol. Sorry but I got sidetracked watching Nightmare on Elm Street the remake. What a terrible, terrible movie. Ugh! Thanks to those that reviewed and I hope you like the conclusion.

PS - Team McOrton, there's a little cameo in here for you lol.

* * *

Paul fidgeted nervously inside his costume. The armoured chest plate he wore was tight, as were the greaves around his calves and his toes were poking out of his leather sandals. The most annoying thing of all was the helmet though. A normal helmet wouldn't do, not for John. No, he had to go and pick the biggest damn one in the store, a huge and fully specified Roman Centurion helmet that covered half his face and weighed a tonne. He'd only had it on for around twenty minutes and already he felt like his neck was compressing. '_All in the name of the game buddy!_' had been John's jovial reply. And if that wasn't enough, he had been forced to wear one of those stupid black masquerade masks to boot. He pulled at the leather arm guard that hid ridden up to his elbow in annoyance and glared at his friend.

"You know, this is the last time I ever listen to you," Paul huffed as he threw his arms out in exasperation. He gave himself another glance and scoffed at the fact that he was pretty much wearing a God damn skirt.

"Oh shut up! You'll thank me later, I swear it."

Trish couldn't help but agree with her boyfriend. She looked at Paul and nodded her head. "You really will Paul. Trust me, once Stephanie finds out what you've went through to set this all up, well...it's all so romantic," she gushed for a few moments before thumping John on the arm. "Why couldn't you have done something like this for me, huh?"

"Yeah. Why don't you focus on your own damn love life and stay out of mine!" Paul grumped, still fidgeting around inside the constraints of his costume. "And why the hell did I have to be the soldier and you get to be Caesar huh?" He looked over his friends lose red robe and sparkling gold crown.

"Oh for fuck sakes!" John cried, finally having enough. "Because you don't want Stephanie to know who you are so that when you go talk to her you can sweep her off her fucking feet. That's why! Now go find her and work your magic before I smack you in the face for being so God damn ungrateful!"

Paul and Trish both looked at him in shock causing him to shrug his shoulders and offer an uneasy smile. "What?"

"You want to smack me in the face?" Paul asked.

"If it will knock some sense into you then YES! Seriously Paul. I know that this will work. Now go get her."

Paul took a deep breath and stood up straight. "OK. I can do this." He smiled at his friends and bowed his head before finally letting himself scan the packed gym. The committee had really gone all out this year. Orange and black decorations were hanging everywhere. The smell of pumpkin filled the air and a local band was on stage performing Halloween classics mixed with the modern tunes of the day. They weren't actually half bad and he found himself nodding to the beat as he searched. Then he saw her standing over in the corner to the left of the stage with two of her friends and that creep Glenn Jacobs who was dressed as some stupid monster. He felt a flash of anger simmer through his veins. The guy was practically leering down her top and he suddenly felt the urge to throw him on his ass. Before he even had a chance to react, the two friends were called away by somebody else leaving her alone with the creep. He started walking towards them and was surprised to see Jacobs leave before he got to her. It was at that point that he got a proper look at her and once again he got that ever familiar tight feeling in his chest, a feeling that only she was able to create. She wore a simple white toga with a red cross-section but nothing ever looked so elegant to him. Her chestnut hair was crimped and flowing around her shoulders. But it was her beautiful big blue eyes that spoke to him the most. He didn't know what it was but whatever way she did her makeup made her eyes stand out even more than usual. She looked...perfect. And all of a sudden he felt sick to his stomach. He quickly debated on whether or not to scrap the whole thing until she turned and was now staring right at him. She smiled and slowly sauntered over.

"So, it appears that I have found myself a Roman soldier," Stephanie said playfully as she arrived in front of him.

"Centurion actually," he managed as neutrally as possible. He didn't want his voice to give him away.

"Oh," she nodded her head and smiled. "A Centurion. Lucky me."

He chuckled. "Actually I think I'm the lucky one. You see it's not every day a guy can find a good Roman woman as beautiful as you." He swore he saw her blush and couldn't help but feel a small sense of accomplishment when she stared at the ground to try and hide it.

"I didn't know Roman Centurions were sweet talkers."

"There are a lot of things you don't know."

They stared at each other for a few moments as an air of tension built around them. But it was a good kind of tension. Stephanie looked into his eyes and swore that she had seen them before. She just couldn't seem to place their deep hazel colour. For whatever reason, Paul felt an air of confidence surround him at the fact that she was responding to their conversation and if he wasn't mistaken, she was a little interested in him. Well not exactly him but this mysterious Roman Centurion that he was pretending to be. Even still, he decided to jump in with both feet and see what happened.

"And what exactly would those things be?"

"Well, I bet you are dying to know who is behind this mask," Paul teased.

Stephanie rolled her eyes in amusement. "So, as well as being sweet talkers Centurions are also a little bit full of themselves then, huh?"

Paul tried to hide his disappointment. Maybe she wasn't so interested after all.

"What makes you think I'm so anxious to know who you are?" Stephanie continued, cocking her head to side slightly. "Maybe I like a little bit of mystery in my life."

"Well I happen to know that you, Stephanie McMahon, like anything but mystery. In fact, you like to plan and make lists and be organized and all that stuff," Paul stated as a matter of fact, delighting in her confused expression.

She narrowed her eyes at him and almost scowled. Who the hell was this guy? "So, do I get to find out who you are?"

Paul swallowed nervously before finally going through with the end of John's plan. Hopefully it would work and he wouldn't get a slap for his troubles.

"It's going to come with a price..." he left his sentence hanging.

Stephanie couldn't stop the excited feeling coursing through her veins. She just _knew_ that she knew him but for the life of her she couldn't seem to place him. There was a definite familiarity between them though, that much she felt. And the whole situation was making her feel excited and nervous all at the same time. Even if she didn't want to admit it, she really wanted to know who the hell he was. "A price?" All he did was nod his head. She stood back and took in his frame. He was tall and obviously worked out. He looked like an actual Centurion with his muscled arms and legs. Was he a jock? Somehow she didn't think so. They wouldn't be intelligent enough to come up with something as mysterious as this.

"So tell me good lady," Paul started before leaning down and whispering into her ear. "Are you game?"

Feeling emboldened by the flirtatious nature of their conversation and the completely familiar connection she felt to him, she moved her face right in front of his and looked him dead in the eye. "I'm game."

Paul's heart almost caught in his throat. She agreed. Shit. Now he actually had to do it, now he actually had to kiss her. He said a silent prayer before placing one hand on her hip and caressing her cheek with the other. His eyes bored into hers; secretly hoping that she would realize who he was. He began to move his head closer.

Her heart was thumping in her chest. He was going to kiss her. Was that the price and was she willing to pay? The feel of his thumb stroking over her cheek was creating havoc in her stomach. She wanted him to kiss her. As crazy as it sounded, she wanted him to kiss her, she wanted to pay the price.

And then it happened. His lips met hers in the softest of touches. He almost seemed to be hesitating until he began to press more insistently. She had never felt more alive. Their lips stayed fused together for a few seconds longer until the anticipation took over and she just had to know who he was. She gently pulled back and reached for his mask.

Paul felt like he was floating. He kissed her and she had kissed him back. He couldn't believe it. He could see in her eyes that she wanted to know his identity. Completely emboldened by what just happened, he whipped off his helmet and set it down on the stage next to him before pulling off the masquerade mask. Her shocked gasp was expected although he didn't know how to deal with it. Was it good or was it bad?

"Paul?" She asked, her hand covering her mouth in shock.

"Me," he grinned sheepishly.

"I can't...Oh My God...you set this all up?"

"Steph, I've been wanting to ask you out for too long now and well..."

He never got to finish his sentence as she grabbed his face and pulled him to her, kissing his lips with much more force than before. His initial shock quickly wore off and he began to kiss her back, his hand cupping her face while his other pulled her close. She lost herself in the moment, opening her mouth to let him taste her and delighted when his tongue wound with hers. God she had never expected it to be him but she was so happy that it was. They kissed until they could no longer breathe and eventually had to pull away. When they did they both wore huge smiles.

Stephanie kept her arm around his neck and gently bumped into him. "I can't believe it's you."

"Trick or treat?" He said with a cheeky grin.

She playfully bumped him again and smiled. "Oh definitely treat," she murmured before grabbing his head and pulling his lips to hers once again.


End file.
